


48 hours

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: House of Cards Trilogy (UK), The Thick of It (TV) RPF, Yes Minister
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: ABO设定。BBC政坛三大奸妃跟首相玩4P结果首相马上风的故事





	1. Chapter 1

0h

一般来说，唐宁街10号不会亮灯到深夜，尤其考虑到最近没有什么灾难性事件发生的时候。当然，国际局势动荡、英镑汇率走低和党派支持率下滑通常不算在内。因此今天的情况可以算作反常。

然而，伴随着呼啸而至的警车和救护车，没人再去计较这样的反常了。

0.5h

“这里是BBC，两个月前赢得大选入主10号的艾维阁下于今日突发意外猝死，目前死因不明。据悉首相去世时，首席新闻官、内阁秘书及保守党党鞭长均位于10号。对于首相突然死亡一事，三人宣布将召开新闻发布会。卡尼沃鲁斯·艾维阁下享年41岁，是历史上在任时间最短的首相……”

空气中还有淡淡的香气，问起来像小苍兰和沉水香的味道。三位权力中心的人物坐在首相曾经的私人办公室里，Malcolm手插在兜里：“所以我们现在他妈的该怎么对那群记者解释？他们都像一群闻见味儿的疯狗，在外面等着呢！”

“首先，我们统一一个立场：首相的死亡与我们无关。”Arnold推了推眼镜，他从不慌乱——最多也就是发现首相咽气那一刻表情变了一瞬：“毕竟，说真的，他的死亡确实和我们无关。”

“然后我们从不同方面宣布接下来的一切事宜，我会说党内可能会推举副党魁，也就是内政部大臣继任首相，但考虑到他一周前刚刚在政治难民的问题上把全部媒体都得罪了，或者说，全部媒体都把他得罪了，这样一来他们的问题绝对会集中在这件事有没有转圜的余地上。”Francis略一颔首。

电话突然响起，是Malcolm的手机。他接起来听了几句：“他妈的，那大屁眼的记者是谁！”几秒后他放下电话：“我们有麻烦了，《每日邮报》有个狗娘养的Alpha记者在10号门口发情了，还差点强奸了他的同行。所有人都说他们闻到了高浓度的信息素味道，这事传遍了所有的媒体，他们追去了皇家医院，那些傻逼医生一问就他妈的把什么屁都放了出来，他们说首相是马上风了。”他站起身走来走去：“说真的，你们他妈的为什么不一开始就说他找了五六个Omega婊子。”

“首相招嫖？还一次五六个？那种情况会比现在好多少？”Arnold反问，“告诉人们他们选了一位难以控制自己欲望的首相上台吗？”

“至少我们不会被他妈的卷进来！”Malcolm冲他咆哮道。

Arnold冷笑一声：“五六个没有正当理由、还很可能没有合法身份就进入10号的Omega？这么说了我们所有人都逃不过渎职的罪名。”

Francis突然站起来，拉过Malcolm：“你太生气了，抑制剂都有点失效，我带你去卫生间补一针。”他看一眼Arnold：“如果你不介意？”内阁秘书挥挥手，有点疲惫地支着额头：“你们去吧，我正好去楼上浴室清理一下。”

Francis把Malcolm拽进卫生间：“别跟他争论，他是典型的英格兰娘炮公务员，即使退休都有他妈的防通胀养老金和一堆高薪闲职等着他。我们苏格兰人要紧密团结，现在我们要做的是，把他牢牢绑在我们的战车上，裤脚钉在旗杆上，让他没法跳车逃跑，而不是跟他争论。”

1h

在10号召开新闻发布会是重大事件发生时的应对方式，因此并不常见。当然，即便是《卫报》都会承认，首相之死算得上重大事件，“哪怕只是死了一头蠢驴，他也是人民选举出来的蠢驴。”

三位高官在台上落座，目光锐利，扫过台下一众记者。Francis戴上了他那副半月形的眼镜，挡住了苍蓝色的眼睛。按照安排，他首先宣布首相的死讯，然后宣布党派的安排。在措词中，他表示“这一任命仍有很大的不确定性，党派内部存在数位有力的竞争者”。

记者们“刷刷”地记录着，看起来他们的注意力完全被这件事吸引了，但Francis十分清楚事情不会这样简单。紧接在他之后，Arnold宣布在新首相人选确立前的时间内，由内阁投票决定国务的处理，其余行政事项交由内阁秘书处代办。

记者们交头接耳起来。

Malcolm宣布记者提问环节开始，第一个问题就非常来者不善：“请问首相去世时是怎样的情况？您们作为他最信赖的，同时也是主要负责的官员，为什么没有及时抢救首相？”

“首先我希望你能明白一件事：抢救不及，并不等于我们没有及时抢救。不少突发病是来不及的好吗？我在第一时间就拨打了急救电话。”Malcolm的威慑力让记者在打哆嗦，“另外，首相去世时的情况，内阁秘书Sir Arnold最清楚，因为他离首相最近。”近到简直是他妈的负距离了，他在内心补充。

Arnold瞬间变了脸色，不可置信地瞪着他。而Francis嘴角几不可察地上翘了一下，立刻恢复成了严肃的表情。“这种情况的发生是毫无征兆的，”内阁秘书说，听起来声音有一点咬牙切齿，“前一秒首相还在跟我说话，我并没有看到他的脸，后一秒他就暴毙了。”

“有没有可能是因为您的信息素呢？”一个年轻的金发女记者没有得到许可，就急匆匆站起来：“我们知道有些人对Omega信息素过敏……”

Arnold打断了她的话，这对于一位牛津的绅士来说并不常见：“这位女士，您可以去查阅首相的健康档案，他并未有登记在案的任何过敏症——另外，您是否在暗示，Omega不适合担任政府的高级职位？”

“我，我……”女记者几乎要哭出来，她太着急了，以至于说话没过脑子，触犯了《就业公平法》和政治正确。Arnold没跟他计较，继续环视全场：“还有谁有问题？”


	2. Chapter 2

3h

Francis从床上爬起来走到厨房，翻出来一只玻璃杯倒了点冷水，一仰脖子全都喝下去。经过这一晚的折腾，他的嗓子基本上已经哑到不能讲话了，而发情期的燥热又在侵扰着他的神经。发情期开始后才注射抑制剂显然不如提前预防有效，刚才的记者会上他用尽了最后一点清明的神志维持体面。

《每日纪事报》及其他几家报纸总公司的董事长Ben Landless多年来一直跟党鞭长保持着地下的情人关系。这位野心跟体型一样不可小觑的大亨源源不断地朝党派和党鞭长输送着金钱，同时利用手下的报纸引导和操纵舆论。而党鞭长在床笫之外，则回报以让10号给予他们报业集团更多的优待。这样的合作导致了他们简直情比金坚，再多的年轻人都无法取代他们彼此的位置。

不过“权力是最好的春药”这句话毫无道理，Ben从来没有一次能够略微缓解他的发情期热潮，即使最好的状态都像是草草了事。相比之下今晚——不，昨晚刚刚去世的首相还是要强一点。Francis想着，又喝下一整杯冷水。

Ben哼哼唧唧地翻了个身，可怜的席梦思在他的庞大身躯蹂躏下发出哀鸣。Francis觉得那张床迟早有一天会直接垮掉。体重超标的报业大亨瘫在床上：“你真无情，刚爽完就这么残忍地抛弃了我。”

“Ben，相信我，我不想的。”Francis端着重新斟满的杯子回到床边，浅浅地在他额头上吻了一下。“你简直不能相信，今天我度过了多糟糕的一天啊。”他带着抱怨的语调：“尤其要感谢你的小记者不停追问，我嗓子好疼，刚刚去喝水了。”

Ben耐心地等他喝完一整杯水重新倒回床上，对此事发表了自己的评论：“年轻人都是这样，指望着挖到什么重大新闻然后一炮而红。”他不屑地“嗤”了一声：“他们总得栽几个跟头，才能懂得所谓的独家新闻都是利益交换的道理。”他粗大的手指滑进Francis的睡袍里，在党鞭长柔软细腻的皮肉上留下一连串汗湿的白痕：“明天我跟时政版的主编叮嘱一下就是了，你本不必为了这件事深夜特意来访，尤其是，”他意有所指地上下打量了一番Francis，“在你身体如此的情况之下，Frankie。”

“正是因为身体状况这样，我才需要你呀，Benny。”Francis轻描淡写地说，“早晨9点之前我要回到12号，但现在离9点还早着呢。”

体重超标的报业大亨终于完全脱去了他的睡袍，重新把光裸的Francis圈进怀里。

3.5h

Jamie MacDonald在上司的脖颈处啃出一个颜色深红的牙印，同时下身仍然在不断挺动，操的这条“苏格兰母狗”又是尖叫又是喘气。

Jamie今天仍旧异常卖力，Malcolm环在他腰上的腿都在发颤。他的下属平时张弛有度，绝不会出现今天这样把他操晕过去再操醒的局面。

“你他妈……”Malcolm有气无力地骂着，话没说完却发现Jamie的眼圈红红的：“怎么了，你？”

“我一想到你今晚在10号加班就气得要命，恨不得等你回来就操死你。”Jamie发狠地猛干着，“你他妈连标记都不让我标记。”

接连几十下挺动过后，Jamie交代进了Malcolm身体里。年长者的通道条件反射地一缩一缩，迎来了今晚第三次的前列腺高潮。

“小混蛋，说了多少遍戴套，老子不想怀孕。”Omega的情液顺着大腿流下来，里面掺杂着白浊。Malcolm骂骂咧咧地扭动着，被他口中的“小混蛋”压得更紧：“操，你再说一句老子就把你操到怀孕，然后你只能挺着大肚子去上班，你生了我就继续操你，一边操你还一边吃你的奶。”

Malcolm挣扎着起身吻了他的嘴唇，小狼狗从善如流地闭了嘴。高级新闻官不喜欢提标记、怀孕、婚姻这些事情，其他时候如果Jamie不慎说了什么，Malcolm会破口大骂，但这时候想让他闭嘴，最快的方法只能是吻他。

7h

“Sir Arnold。”

Arnold一上班，就发现一个年轻人已经在楼下等候了。这个小伙子是个Alpha，身上却带着熟悉的味道。他略一回忆，想起这貌似是高级新闻官背后的小尾巴，跟他的主子一样来自苏格兰的高地，而且同样没上过什么正经大学——甚至LSE。

不过他的态度很恭敬，同Malcolm使用fuck做介词的习惯很不一样。Arnold略带矜持地点点头，嘴角带出一个对后辈专属的微笑：“你好，Tucker先生呢？”

“他今天有些不舒服，没有办法上班，一切事务全权委托给我来处理。”Jamie露出一个谨慎而得体的微笑：“我代表他来跟您谈谈合作的事宜。”

“哦？”Arnold挑起了一遍的眉毛，冰冷的目光透过镜片落在了Jamie身上。

男孩有些别扭，这种目光不是Oxbridge的傲慢和轻蔑，而是一种洞察一切的锐利。他对应付前者驾轻就熟，而对后者却缺乏经验，于是斟酌一下，选择了诚实以告：“Malc仰赖的是首相的信任，首相现在一死，他当然需要新的政治力量支持。而我们希望能与您强强联手，共渡难关。”

“公务员的情况，我想Malcolm很清楚；但贵方的优势，我们还在云山雾罩之中。”Arnold似笑非笑地说道：“我想，为了合作的诚意，还需要你们多透露一些。”

“Malc手中可掌握着各大媒体的蛋蛋。”Jamie额头渗出一丝冷汗，但这问题不算不友好，对面的内阁秘书也没有拒绝合作的意思：“他能让他们乖乖地登载我们需要的新闻。”

Arnold略略颔首：“多谢，麻烦你回去转告Malcolm，我会考虑他的建议的。”以及一个意味深长的笑容，“还有，提醒他，注意身体健康，节制饮食。”

年轻的新闻官副手退下后，Arnold开门，有着深棕色卷发和褐色眼睛的Deputy Secretary进来，手里拿着一份报纸：“Sir Arnold，这是今天的《每日纪事报》，言论对您有些冒犯。”

内阁秘书接过草草看了几眼，Humphrey乖乖地站在他的面前，小肚子显出一个圆润的弧度。Arnold放下报纸，冲他微微一笑：“Humpy，作为Omega，上次升职是多久以前的事了？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太阳报的漫画：http://deadlineiscomingsoon.lofter.com/post/1cd8c9cb_1c6bae756

8h

Malcolm一瘸一拐地赶来同Arnold和Francis见面了。这都是拜今天早晨那些该死的报纸们所赐，不止一份报纸提到了首相猝死当夜10号疑似Omega信息素超量的问题。《每日电讯报》直接质疑首相是否存在招妓问题，《太阳报》在头版刊登了一幅不堪入目的讽刺漫画，而《每日邮报》的最新读者调查显示，一次关于当晚同在现场的目击证人的真实性别曝光调查十分重要，以判断这三位当事人是否与首相有不正当关系。

“我们两个人是Alpha或者Beta的报告有用吗？”Francis问。《就业公平法》和《反性别歧视法》中均有规定，除公务员外，任何人都可以选择是否公开自己的真实性别——两者都是。另外Omega在传统观念中偏向软弱，因此绝大部分从政者的自述性别都是Alpha或Beta，他们也不例外。至于医学报告，Francis相信Ben Landless能搞定这一切。

Malcolm气得要命，“没他妈卵用，”他“嘶嘶”咆哮着，就像一条毒蛇：“她们又不会用脑子，只要是有可能操屁眼她们就激动得嗷嗷直叫，管你是Alpha，Beta还是Omega。说不定新闻爆出来的时候，她们早在私下的小圈子里不知道写了多少我们互相操屁眼的狗屎玩意儿了。”

“抱怨也没什么用，”Arnold摘下眼镜，掏出眼镜布擦了擦，声音里不带半分感情。他的信息素得天独厚地是淡淡的沉香气，反而有着宁神静心的作用，在屋子里镇压下了其他两人的信息素气味。“内阁办公厅需要保持客观中立的态度，我们公务员在受到攻击时很难，也不擅长像各部大臣那样为自己发声。如果公开调查不行，那你们认为需要如何做才能洗脱我们在这件事中的关系？”

“很难，”Malcolm倒了一杯酒，酒香和他身上苏格兰高地的草木气息混合出一种微醺的氛围，“除非你们有人愿意说自己有痔疮、脱肛、或者梅毒三期。”他说完后其余两位高官立刻露出了一脸ew的表情。“还有一个办法，用一些重大的政治事件转移媒体们的注意力。只有一家报纸的话，我们就可以把它处理为造谣生事了。”

“我赞同第二种做法。”Arnold首先表态，“还是你作为首席新闻官和荣誉顾问的经验更加丰富。”

Malcolm搞定这件事后就回自己的住处休息去了，Francis却没回他的唐宁街12号，而是留在了内阁秘书办公室：“Arnold，我们作为牛津同侪要精诚团结，那个政党婊子绝对对我们不怀好意。首相的非正常死亡对于我们来说都是重大失职，但他只要证明与己无关，可以拍拍屁股给下一位首相效命。”

“这么叫人家不合适吧？”Arnold指出。

“首相没死之前就这么叫他的。”Francis不以为意，“我与报业关系比较紧密，我们得想办法让他也没法金蝉脱壳。”

9h

10号的会议室里气氛阴沉，本该主持这次会议的人躺在太平间里，一会儿他就要去大教堂躺着了，身上的白布也换成米字旗。整个房间的活力仿佛都随着首相的过世而消散了，没有精神，没有野心，没有勇气。砖墙上空空如也，什么也没挂，现场的设备和装饰也冷冰冰的。唯一的作用就是强调聚集起来开会的这帮人有多么消沉颓废。

这不怪他们，首相的骤然离世对整个党派造成了沉重的打击。不止一个大臣收到来自党总部的通知，多赛特东区的补选将要开始，而失去了这个民众形象不错的首相，这些好不容易夺来的边缘选区极有可能重新落入反对党之手。

Arnold静静地坐在那个空位的右侧。环顾四周，内阁中大部分人是从上一任首相传下的老臣，都上了年纪，头发开始打起了退堂鼓。这届内阁被戏称为“银发内阁”，反对党一直攻击的点就是他们是否还有足够清醒的头脑来治理国家，事实上这些大臣们自己也知道，不然他们也不会推举一个年轻的首相上台了。

首相一死，内阁里年龄在五十以下的大臣们纷纷开始摩拳擦掌。内阁秘书谨慎地打量着所有人，从来没有这么简单的竞赛，只要年纪不太老，就是最大的优势。而上了年纪的，也在不同的年轻人身上押宝，想靠着拥立新首相的功劳在未来的内阁中保住自己的地位。

每个人都把手伸进首相的棺材里，想再捞最后一笔政治财富。党派高层正在组织民意调查，以确定下一步的行动。而内阁办公厅仍旧正常运转，维持着政府一切大小事务的稳定进行。

没什么比首相的补选更能刺激媒体了。Arnold心里暗想，还有一次首相的葬礼，很快主流媒体将不会继续纠缠10号那晚的所谓Omega信息素问题。

Francis坐在内阁会议桌的另一头，这个所谓“自战后以来最优秀的党鞭长”警告他的内阁同僚们，不要在他同意之前私自接受媒体采访。对于首相的死因，一律以“我猜可能是多赛特东区的补选选情，也可能有些政策的行政问题让他过于着急了。他之前就接连熬夜，这种超负荷运转持续了好一段时间”的标准回答来应付。这种时候，没有哪个愚蠢的出头鸟会违抗党鞭长的指令，毕竟之后的选举中，他们可不希望党鞭长找他们的麻烦。

这天Humphrey以检查身体的理由向自己的上级公务员和大臣请了假，他有一种直觉：Sir Arnold会需要来自Jim的帮助，而这是一个很好的，让他接受他们关系，以及这个未出世孩子的契机。


	4. Chapter 4

11.5h

Jim Hacker坐在陆海军俱乐部【注】的豪华皮椅上，不断地扭动着。他身上穿着的是自己最贵的一套正装，刚刚被浆过领子，勒得他有点窒息。Humphrey坐在他身边，刚刚点了一支顶的上他三个月工资的，可能他当上首相都喝不起的香槟。Hacker盯着那个深色玻璃瓶，目光有点心疼。

“今天内阁会议比较忙乱，我来迟了。”Arnold将大衣和伞递给门童，走到了他们的桌前伸出手来：“你就是Jim吧，幸会。”Jim站起身来，张口结舌地把手伸出来握，动作僵硬又笨拙，Humphrey在心里默默扶额。

Arnold在对面坐下，Humphrey轻轻用手肘撞一下Jim，示意他来倒酒。Jim手忙脚乱地拿起瓶子，拔了半天也没拔出软木塞。Humphrey紧张得双手发抖，想从他手里接过酒瓶但又不敢轻举妄动。

“让服务生来开酒瓶吧，正好我们点一些吃的，听说这里的法式鹅肝不错。”Arnold微笑着叫来服务生：“这顿饭我来结账，你们想吃点什么？”

即便是作为内阁秘书，Arnold也没什么架子，聊得也都是些个人规划和家庭背景之类Hacker熟悉的话题。年轻的议员很快放松了下来，谈起来自己的童年和父母。内阁秘书表示道：“我从温切斯特时就是Humphrey的学长，他的父母又早逝，所以许多事是由我给他建议的。没有见到你之前，Jim，我的确对平民出身的你颇有微词。但见到你之后，我却十分理解为什么Humphrey如此爱你。”

“真的吗？您过奖了！”Hacker高兴地快要跳起来了，露出两颗小虎牙。

“而且，考虑到Humphrey的肚子，我认为你们的婚事宜早不宜迟。”Arnold喝了一口香槟，Hacker总觉得他说这话时还有点咬牙切齿，“我在考虑一次给他的升职，如果这时候有些关于他私生活的指谪就不好了。只可惜最近我太忙了，没法处理婚礼的事。”

“没关系，我能为您分忧的！”Hacker立刻把活应承了下来。

【注】陆海军俱乐部超级贵，第一任工党首相麦克唐纳举行不起就任晚餐，首位内阁秘书莫里斯·汉基就是把他带到这里给他买了一瓶香槟庆祝他当首相的2333333麦克唐纳非常感激，他说那是他吃过最好的一顿饭，我个人认为就是字面意义上的最好

14h

消失了一个上午的Malcolm在社会事务部下午上班时带着如同来自地狱的怒气出现了，Terri端着咖啡和一些坚果站在门口，Glenn和Ollie低声议论着：“你他妈相信吗，据说Malcolm是个Omega！”

“怎么可能，他要是Omega的话岂不是天天都在特殊时期？”Ollie表示不屑。

“很有可能，而且是没有Alpha操他导致的激素水平紊乱。”Glenn认真地表示。

办公室里，Hugh Abbot被Malcolm骂到狗血喷头。“你被操了，知道不？”Malcolm指着他的鼻尖，“你被那群BBC的混账拿着话筒操了，而且是粗的那头朝上。你他妈蠢到光见了你都要绕着弯走，你是怎么想出来跟媒体宣布加强Omega信息保密权的说法的？”

“Malcolm，我还以为你……”

“你他妈一无所知！”Malcolm咆哮道：“现在赶紧想那么一两个狗屎社会福利提案，比如公立学校或者特殊教育之类的，把该死的媒体的目光从这一坨什么Omega平权上移开！”

这时他的助理跑来了，趴在他耳边说：“内阁秘书在你的办公室里等你，Jamie正在跟他聊天。”Malcolm恶狠狠指着Hugh：“算你走运。”他眼眶发红，吸吸鼻子走了。

18h

Francis的选区秘书正在发放冰镇香槟。在这间略显低矮的客厅里，熙熙攘攘挤满了人，就像某个第三世界国家水泄不通的机场航站楼。尽管现在已经是十一月，但这么多人仍旧使屋内的温度维持在较高的水平。热气和酒精的作用下，宾客们都体现出了前所未有的放松，对于党鞭长主持的会议来说，可以说是很意外了，哪怕这名义上是首相的追悼会。

然而党鞭长本人却并没有站在主人的位置上维持秩序。Francis此刻正在华丽的洗手间里，被Ben Landless摁在墙角：“今天的英镑一路跳水啊，Frankie。”他恶狠狠地说：“我刚把总部搬到伦敦，在这儿投资了几百万，现在就要化为一阵青烟了？”

“不，不会的，Ben，相信我，党派中的每个人都很感激你的贡献，尤其是首相，在他还活着的时候……”Francis上气不接下气地恳求，Landless是一个Alpha，该死的天性让他能轻易地对Francis施加影响，现在党鞭长觉得自己已经快要喘不上气了。离得这么近，这个男人的确令他害怕。

Landless的手指戳着Francis的胸口，他力气很大，Francis觉得自己的肋骨被戳得隐隐作痛，第二天那里一定跟他腰上的指印一样会变成淤青：“听着，Frankie，感谢不能存进银行。事实上要我说这个软蛋死了是件好事，我拼尽全力支持你们，可报酬呢？你们连联合报业都不敢允许我收购。”他的手解开了Francis的皮带，扯出来了他的衬衫，“就因为你们政府不像男人，我他妈的也要被股东们阉了，Frankie。”

“是的，Ben，我会物色更好的人选的，比首相更加强硬，不惧怕反对党的弹劾。”Francis颤抖着迎接熟悉的进入，“我会确保他是我们的人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丈母娘其实之前拒绝见Jim来着，他理解了为什么Humpy爱Jim的原因是因为Jim长得真的帅……


	5. Chapter 5

本章没有实际用处，就是让你们看一下7个月后的报纸头条（外加炫耀我PS一天的成果）

http://deadlineiscomingsoon.lofter.com/post/1cd8c9cb_1c6d61509


	6. Chapter 6

19h

Humphrey在后座闭目养神，这是Jim在和他同居前为上下班方便买的车，平价车型，还颇有点岁月的痕迹。他嫌弃这车很久了，噪音大，而且车内空间不够，但是非常不引人注目，如果想要秘密地做什么事，这辆车简直是最佳选择。

现在他的Alpha正按照Arnold的授意跟报社的记者和编辑们混在一起打探情报，少不了在酒吧被灌下一堆不明成分的液体，所以他要滴酒不沾，即使不考虑他目前的身体状况，在按照内阁秘书的命令送他到了目的地，Humphrey也还要开车去接回自己的男友，避免可怜的小Jim流落街头，掉在下水道里。

裹在一袭黑色大衣里的Arnold和Malcolm拉开前排的车门，冷气和细雨瞬间随着他们一同侵入。新闻官甩上了门，Arnold对打了个哆嗦的Humphrey道了个歉：“Humpy，你没事吧？”得到年轻人的一声“我没事”后，他看了看留在仪表盘上的地址，开了过去。

目的地是一间普通的酒店，三个人下车，Humphrey坐进了驾驶室，而Arnold带着Malcolm径自走入大厅，在一张桌子前坐下。“Attwell议员，幸会。”

“你好，Sir Arnold，Malcolm。”作为反对党党魁，Herbert Attwell比年轻的Jim Hacker更加成熟稳重，他显然参过军，眉宇间都有着难以抹平的狠戾。但他说话的语调又很低沉温柔，有着一种天然的亲和力：“请叫我Herbert。”

“Herbert，叫我Arnold吧。”Malcolm之前跟反对党不算关系良好——事实上就凭他几次在BBC广播大楼里把反对党的宣传处成员骂到狗血喷头的经历，他俩现在握手都很尴尬。内阁秘书同这位议员握了握手，Attwell脸上的微笑更深：“您们今天找我是为了讨论最近发生的首相突然死亡事件吗？很不幸，关于此事，Vic警告我们不要跟别人随便谈起我们的想法。”

“啊，您误会了。”Arnold微微侧头，眼镜上是一片反光，“Jim要和一位资深公务员结婚了，听说他是党内反对派，想来可能不少得罪您。所以我来替他请您宽宏相待，不要为难这对新人。”

“我知道那个男孩，Appleby，听起来挺可爱的。”Attwell没有直接回答，只是表现得像其他Alpha一样，殷勤地替Omega们倒上葡萄酒，深红的酒液在玻璃杯中折射出迷人的光芒。但Malcolm能看出来，他丝毫没有受到信息素的任何干扰，以至于谈判并没像自己想得那么顺利。

操，他在心里暗骂，同时努力维持着脸上假得明显的笑容。这个混蛋反对党绝对是故意挑这家酒店的，这里Alpha信息素浓度很高，而且已经有几个不怀好意的人看向这边了。Malcolm抿了口酒，决心直入正题：“Arnold家的小子把我们介绍过来的，他说你手里有好料，而且打算公之于众。我们想跟你谈谈价，Herbert，你来开。”

“啊，也许吧。”议员好整以暇地打量着不安的他，Malcolm恶狠狠地瞪回去，掩盖自己双腿之间已经变得潮湿的事实。“Malcolm，你要知道，我现在就可以把你扔在这儿，而你根本不敢报警。”看着凶恶的苏格兰狼不甘心地低下头，他开心地笑了笑，“我的信条就是：败则怀恨在心，胜则反攻倒算。”

21h

纳德酒店【注】是一座富有历史美感的酒店，静谧，安详，无人打扰，还有免费接驳服务。当然，最关键的是，Arnold退休后会是它的董事之一，所以前台并没有留下他们入住的记录。

“你没告诉Malcolm我们是高中同学？”Attwell解开睡袍的带子爬到柔软的大床上，潮湿的头发在Arnold的颈窝间拱来拱去。Omega伏下身子，跟他交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。两人的体重将床垫压下去一块，现在他们就陷在鸭绒和丝绸的温柔乡里。

“我为什么要告诉他，我在一所乡村中学里虚度了一年的时光？”Arnold的手撑在Attwell的身体两侧，熟练地一路向下，脸颊在Alpha的身上蹭来蹭去，“说实话，那一年我学会的唯一有价值的事情可能就是给你的阴茎画速写。”

Attwell翻了个身，把Omega压住挺身进去：“哇，那我们这算重温旧梦？”他调笑着攥紧了对方的手腕举过头顶，控制住Arnold的动作：“我还以为你打算贿赂一下我，让我别把第一版尸检报告捅出去呢。”

“那不是我该操心的事，你不是目光短浅的人，跟Malcolm一定已经达成了合作共识。” Arnold咬上他耳后的一块皮肉，牙齿慢慢摩挲着，带着小叶香和檀香的气息开始弥散：“再者说，要是敢破坏Humphrey的婚礼，你就等着吧。”

“这个威胁可是真够有力的，我好怕怕。”Attwell把他摁在床里，用力猛冲了几十次，两人一起达到了高潮。

快感过后的双方都很慵懒，仰面肩并肩躺在床上，之前性爱的温度还没褪去，Attwell打了个呵欠：“其实看到内阁秘书是你的时候，我就把那份尸检报告销毁了。”他说，“我也不知道为什么，大概因为你是我第一次上床的Omega吧。”

“我不想让人知道我在那所智商洼地的平民高中读过一年书的原因，就是所有人都给那个蠢兮兮的足球队队长投票，但都没耐心听完你的施政纲领。”Arnold摘了眼镜放在一边，闭上眼睛往对方的身边靠了靠：“而在温切斯特，任何一个学生都会意识到那是只有首相才能想得出的杰作。”

“……所以你才在我回家路上把我拦下来？你知道那是我的第一次嘛！我原本打算留给我的真爱的！”Attwell开始推他：“喂喂，不许装睡！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】：我一介穷逼&凡人，既没钱也没资格进纳德酒店，我也不认识进过纳德酒店的人，里面的一切都是我想象的。希望各位读者有谁进过的，让我抱抱大腿~


	7. Chapter 7

24h

Francis打了个寒颤，从睡梦中醒来。身上黏腻的液体已经变冷，他艰难地起身，推开厚实的被子，走到浴室打开花洒。口服和注射型的抑制剂都用了，他的发情期症状却还一点儿没有减少。Elizabeth不在家，即使在，他也很怀疑她会不会乐意在深夜驱车去给他买抑制剂。

有很多东西他一直不会，比如开车。曾经他并不需要学会开车，他的家族在苏格兰高地富甲一方，祖父为这个总是带着小狗独自游荡的孩子请了优秀的司机。后来家道中落，他从中抽身后很长一段时间只能依赖公共交通，并下定决心要学会开车——直到他的父亲因为一场车祸送了命。

今晚注定又是一个不眠之夜了。Francis想着，索性披上了厚实的大衣，端着一杯热气腾腾的蜂蜜水，在角落里缩了起来。温度缓解了他腹部的疼痛，他开始回忆起一个与今天那么相似的久远冬夜，那些画面在升腾的白雾里变得清晰起来。

27h

Arnold轻手轻脚地从床上爬起来，他穿好衣服，戴好眼镜，在昏暗的灯光下写字条准备给床伴留下。光线非常柔和，给屋里的一切都笼上一层淡淡的暖黄色薄纱。Attwell睡得很沉眉宇舒展，少了白天的杀气，也显得温和。

他写字的笔尖顿了顿，静静凝视着对方的睡颜。不得不承认，对于政坛来说，这样安然祥和的时光并不多，以至于每一秒都像是命运的恩赐。

不经意间，他的嘴角微微上扬。回忆逐渐如雨后夜空中的星辰般变得清晰，关于更多的人和自己年轻的、尚且莽撞的年纪。

30h

Malcolm醒的很早，哪怕他昨晚大半夜就被拖起来，并且到家后还被热潮折磨了一阵。但没关系，他已经习惯在这个时间起床，冲个澡，再吃点饼干什么的。

他有一处豪宅，这是一个地产商送他的，因为他能在首相面前不经意地提起限制建筑物层高的法令有违经济发展规律，可能导致民众支持率下降。不过现在，偌大的房间里往往只有他一个人，即使空调让整个屋子四季如春，他还是感到了一丝寒意。

Malcolm倒了杯咖啡，缩回床上双手捧着马克杯，热量从指间渗入。他思索着眼前事的解决方案，思维却不可控制地飘向遥远的过去，化成一缕乡村清晨的白烟消散在空中。

33h

“你大概费了很大功夫才让那群混账们滚进来好好开会吧？”Francis与Arnold一起走进10号的会议室，内阁秘书低声询问党鞭长。后者翻个白眼：“首相还尸骨未寒呢，他们就忍不住在他的坟头跳舞了，还是恰恰。”

几个相当有竞争力的大臣已经在10号那扇黑漆漆的门外接受采访了。环境大臣就国民素质问题大肆批判教育大臣的政策，教育大臣则痛斥外交大臣对待欧洲（尤其是法国）盟友态度软弱，而外交大臣攻击他的同僚们生活作风不够清白。最后到达的党鞭长礼貌地请这些还想高谈阔论的大臣们先去商议首相的葬礼事宜。面对汹涌而来的话筒和镜头，他表示自己不会就任何问题作出回答。

“请问您会参加首相的补选吗？”那个金发女记者挤到了前面，话筒都要戳到Francis脸上了：“您同样年纪不大，不是吗？”

Francis停住了，凛冽而深邃的蓝眼睛死死地盯着她：“你可以这么说，但我不会发表任何评论。”

34h

Malcolm穿着黑西装，打着黑领带站在门口，在大臣们开会的时候，媒体们不停地逼问这位可能是曾经内阁权力最大的人。但他闭口不谈自己倾向于哪位大臣，而是聊起了葬礼安排。他向媒体主动表示要护送灵柩，并为首相守灵寄托哀思。高级新闻官兼政治顾问的忠诚令人动容，但关于他的性别的揣测仍然甚嚣尘上，所有人都认为这对继任首相继续重用他来说是个不利因素。

“你那么看着我干什么？难道你也在怀疑我是Omega吗？”结束了采访回到自己位于10号豪华办公室里的Malcolm终于显现出颓败的表情，他问一直跟在身边的Sam。他确实有些苦恼：“我马上要押宝了，三分之一的可能性，输了我们都得滚蛋——现在我没有什么政治力量了，你们最好趁着媒体的同情仍在另谋高就。”

女孩子笑笑：“不管你是什么，Malc，我们全体员工会永远支持你。”

“我们就是你背后的政治力量。” 

新闻官忽然振作了起来：“我怎么忘了呢？有你们，我要支持一个人，他的胜率绝不仅仅是三分之一。”

那是百分之百。

35h

内阁会议决定，首相的葬礼由内阁秘书处全权负责。枢密院安排具体的礼仪事项，外交部列出拟邀出席名单。由于他担任首相时间太短，尚未取得军事功绩，因此也不能按照军事礼仪来进行，遗体火化而非保存灵柩由三军仪仗队护送。不过考虑到他本人是片面限武派，这样的安排或许也合他心意。

由于仪式较为简单，路线也不复杂：带着首相骨灰的灵车将从威斯敏斯特宫圣玛丽礼拜堂的地下室出发，然后前往葬礼现场圣保罗大教堂。葬礼结束后，遵照首相曾表达过的遗愿，将骨灰撒在海里。时间初步定在了三天之后，首相以最后的简朴表达出党派愿与民众共克时艰的信心。

唐宁街12号党鞭办公室里，Francis为他的朋友们倒上两杯蜂蜜柠檬酒，自己也端起来一杯：“我们都挺忙的，说实话，”他笑起来，“我想今天你们不是来叙旧的吧。”

“当然不是叙旧，而是有关于未来你的新打算，Francis。”Arnold说，眼睛被镜片的反光遮挡，看不清他的表情：“你现在已然身居高位，然而当一切尘埃落定，你是否会更近一步，前往水草丰美之地，享受无上荣光？”

Malcolm放下杯子：“我说的直白点吧，”他盯着Francis：“你他妈想不想当首相？”


	8. Chapter 8

番外：

20年前，除夕。

天灰蒙蒙的，看起来像要下雪，又快黑了。这是一年之中的最后一天，Malcolm早早关上了门裹着厚实的大衣缩回了炉子前，手脚凑到前面，一边烤火一边看马基雅维利的《君主论》和卡莱尔的《腓特烈大帝史》。

突然一阵敲门声响起，他骂骂咧咧地起身：“什么人今天还推销东西？”

“抱歉打扰了，”出乎意料的是，门口是一个年轻俊秀的青年，戴着眼镜，鼻尖冻得通红：“贵地的宾馆不接受独身的Omega，我可以带我的朋友在您这里借宿一晚吗？我们会付钱的。”

他的一身行头看起来就很贵（虽然不太保暖），举止又文雅，Malcolm有点尴尬地拽了拽自己的衣袖：“可以的，不用钱，你们进来住吧。”他帮着这个Omega从车里拖上来另一个半昏迷状态瑟瑟发抖的瘦弱同伴，把他们安顿在自己的床上，用被子把身体最弱的Omega包好，又递给戴眼镜的那位一杯加了足够多糖和奶的热咖啡。

戴眼镜的那位扶着他冻僵了的同伴，把热气腾腾的浅棕色液体灌进他嘴里。青年恢复了点，声音颤抖地说：“谢谢。”Malcolm皱皱眉，问道：“你们是从哪里过来的？在我们这儿，像你们这个年龄的未婚Omega实在很少见。”

“牛津。”戴眼镜的Omega在火炉前烤着白净纤细的手，声音温柔地回答道：“我们是牛津的学生，您可以叫我Robin，他叫Frankie。我们开了一天车，也许有点迷路了，幸蒙您的收留。不知道怎么称呼您？我们可以帮您做什么？”

Malcolm摸摸鼻尖，牛津的学生，看来他俩多半是什么贵族了，至少很有钱，而且家里还非常开明。他说不上来自己心里的感觉，有点儿羡慕，又有点尴尬于自己的言谈举止没那么彬彬有礼。为了掩饰，他转移了话题，“我叫Malcolm，你想去在炉子里熏点儿防Alpha的草药，还是拿橱柜里的土豆和香肠炖一些汤？”

Robin呆在原地手足无措，显然他不知道具体该怎么做，两项工作都是。躺在床上的Frankie，出人意料地，竟然细声细气地指点他从筐子里找到了风干的草药。其余两个人都好奇地看着他，Frankie笑了笑，笑容虽然虚弱，但他的心情明显好了一些：“我早就跟你说了，我小时候是在苏格兰长大的，你就是不信。”

辛辣刺鼻的气息开始在屋里弥漫，Robin开始咳嗽，Frankie也开始犯起了恶心。Malcolm往Frankie身上多压了一床被子，然后打开了一点窗：“这个是苏格兰的特产，Alpha们闻到就不会对我们造成威胁了。以前我刚分化时没有抑制剂，发情期的时候在房子周围点上这个，他们都不敢靠近的。”他把削好了皮的土豆和黄油一起丢进锅里，撒了一把盐就不管了：“过半个小时我们开饭。”

“Malc，你一直就一个人住吗？”Robin忍不住问道，他把Frankie身上的被子压好，“我看你好像还没有成年，但是阅读已经颇有深度。”他意味深长地看了一眼摊开的和尚在柜子里满满当当的书，“你想在牛津还是剑桥学习？”

“我连抑制剂都买不起，上大学就算了吧。”Malc自嘲地笑笑，“能被牛津的学生如此认可，我已经深感荣幸了。”

“抱歉。”Robin说，他摘下来眼镜擦了擦镜片重新戴上。Frankie从被子里探出来，冰凉的手握住他的，蓝眼睛睁得格外地大：“Malc，你会有很好的未来的。”

屋外的风呼啸而过，Malcolm关上了窗：“这么大的雪，他们应该不会出来了。”

锅里的汤开始咕嘟咕嘟冒起了泡，土豆已经完全熬烂了，和黄油一起散发出浓郁的香气。Arnold主动给Malcolm盛了一碗，又盛了一碗坐在Frankie旁边，一勺勺吹凉了喂给他。Malcolm凑过来：“为什么Frankie的身体很差？他明明看上去比你胖一些？”

“我遇到了一些不幸。”Frankie闷闷地回答，然后被一阵干呕打断。“Arno……Robin，我不想吃了。”他可怜巴巴地看着戴眼镜的Omega，后者叹口气：“你明天要住院，现在多喝点？”

Frankie又勉为其难地喝了几口，最后终于喝不下了，把汤碗推给了Robin。这次Robin没说什么，跟Malcolm一起喝完了剩下的汤，然后一起去把碗收拾到洗碗槽里：“这么冷的天，不想洗碗。”

Robin和Malcolm很有的聊，他兴致勃勃地指点着男孩读书，Malcolm惊讶地发现他几乎看过他收藏里的每一本。很快两个人放松下来，男孩一个没忍住把“fucking”带了出来，Robin笑着揉了揉他的卷发：“这可不太礼貌。”而Frankie好像很疲乏的样子，他进屋除了去洗漱的三分钟以外基本上没有下过床，似乎已经睡着了。

等到终于熄灯睡觉的时候，他们却发现，Frankie没睡着，而且仿佛哭过的样子。Robin对此并不惊讶：“他最近总是心情不好，所以我才要带他看医生。”而Malcolm则像只小动物一样爬到他的另一侧躺下：“不是嫌我这儿真他妈的挤就太好了。Robin，我不想跟村子里的Alpha结婚，你们还会回来看我的吧？”

“会的，Malc。”黑暗中Robin的声音温和沉稳。

“我才不信呢，你肯定都不叫Robin那个鬼名字。”男孩抱怨，但年长一点的青年并没生气，“是真的，你以后去牛津，说找贝利学院古典文学系Robinson，就可以找到我了。”

Malcolm眨眨眼睛，尽量把自己瘦削的小身板缩到更小，不一会儿就打起了呼。而Francis听他睡熟了，才带着哭腔对旁边的人小声说：“Arnold，我不想去医院。”

他没有得到回答，Arnold Robinson只是拍了拍他的肩，“睡吧。”

窗外的暴风雪，愈发大了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

36h

Attwell有个习惯，就是在去议会大楼时把所有顺手能买到的报纸都买一份，在自己办公室里慢慢看。基本上所有的报纸都已经回归日常，除首相葬礼外都开始关注补选和换届的相关事宜。《太阳报》也终于把西装男挪回了三版，“谁比首相更大？”的双关语标题让他不由自主地低头看了一眼自己的胯下。

唯一没有放弃的还是《每日邮报》，在报道了首席新闻官自愿守灵的忠诚，党鞭长闭口不言的缄默，以及内阁秘书处理丧仪时克制而庄重的悲痛神情之后，又发起了一次民意调查，让她们选择谁在她们心中才是对首相怀有真心的人。

Attwell暗地里啐了一口，让选举助理Dorothy进来一下。金发女孩跑进来的时候，Attwell敏锐地发现她手里拿了好几张粉红色的卡片。但他没有多问，女孩子总有些自己的秘密，他对此表示尊重。

“Dorothy，多赛特东区的情况如何？”他在心里想着改天一定要去跟《每日邮报》的编辑们谈谈Arnold那个表情只是翻白眼的前兆，手上的工作一点没停。

40h

Hacker翘了班，从骑士桥站出来，惴惴不安地走进哈罗德，努力装出一幅气定神闲的样子。他踱步到一处珠宝铺面，售货员看了这年轻人一眼，不甚热情地走过来招待他，甚至脸上的微笑都是僵硬的。

拿出你挨家挨户敲门送选票的勇气来，James Hacker！他在心里给自己打气，从西装暗袋里摸出钱包，掏出两张卡【注】来：“我要选购一款结婚对戒，请您推荐一下合适的款式。”

在看到哈罗德黑卡后，售货员的服务态度肉眼可见地好起来：“先生，不知道您的另一半是什么样的呢？不过您尽管放心，哪怕对方是王室成员，本店的戒指款式也有与之完美相配的。”

“呃……”Hacker开始背Arnold教的台词，“我要与一位政府高官结婚，他是一位男性Omega。话虽如此，但他不像通常印象那么柔弱，事实上，他处事严谨，心思缜密，逻辑性非常强。而且，”议员眨了眨眼睛，回忆了一下该怎么说，“他的口味更偏古典美学一点——毕竟他可是牛津的一等学位获得者。”

最后这句得意洋洋的话是他自作主张加上的。

这时，一个他不认识的人走过来，但售货员立刻恭恭敬敬叫了一声“经理”。这个经理倒是出乎意料地直接喊出了Hacker的名字：“啊，尊敬的James Hacker议员阁下，请容许我为您推荐一款经典对戒。”他让售货员取出来两枚男戒，戒身朴素，但上面的大钻石实在耀眼，Hacker被晃得傻乎乎说道：“那就要这个吧。”

“三千英镑，考虑到各种优惠，最后应该在两千六百左右。”售货员机械地习惯性报价，却被经理骂了一顿：“你愣头愣脑站在这儿干什么！赶紧去帮议员阁下结账，把一切都处理好！”

【注】：同样的，我也没哈罗德黑卡，所以不知道有黑卡的怎么消费，是先把卡拿出来还是怎么地。吉姆的两张卡显然都是丈母娘的，那两枚戒指差不多相当于今天的12万元人民币左右。

42h

首相的遗体已经火化了，竞选正式拉开帷幕。一共只有12个工作日的时间，每个竞选者都在火急火燎地发表着自己的观点。这可是一场短跑，必须得尽早取得胜利，正所谓拔得头筹，开门红，或者俗话说的，“好的开始等于成功的一半。”

Francis却闭门谢客，安静地在家中的书房里与来客共享一瓶上好的苏格兰威士忌。“Malcolm有必要今天就去圣保罗大教堂呆着吗？”他微笑着给Arnold满上酒：“不然他可以跟我们一起喝。”

“恐怕是这样，他似乎认定了你会竞选首相。而且他刚刚发表了一番动人的演讲，在教堂前宣布了自己是Omega的事实，并且抨击了目前政坛上存在的奇怪风气。”Arnold慢慢啜饮一口杯中酒，“他宣布，若是没有下一个肯定能够保证性别平权的首相竞选者出场，那么他将怀着对前首相极大的忠诚和敬佩退隐，作为对前首相平等相待的回报。”

“这样一来，Samuels就可以滚蛋了，Woolton也不行。尽管他在公众面前是个正直的Alpha，但我知道他有多少烂事。内政大臣或许也不错，但他太心急了，而且他还是个没婚姻的Beta……最能代表性别平权的，一定是一个Omega竞选者，对吧？”

空气中蓝香芥的味道弥散开来，苦涩而浓郁，压下去了檀香的清幽气息：“你们早就商量好了逼我竞选，是吗？”Francis微笑着倾身向前：“如果输了，我会被那些野兽撕成碎片，万劫不复的。”

“可谁又说你会输呢，Frankie？”


	10. Chapter 10

44h

下议院内部的“陌生人酒吧”是政治信息的重要集散地之一，那些下院议员把各种各样形形色色的人领到这里，向他们透露各种内幕情报或者小道消息。这些“陌生人”主要是记者，少部分是反对党的成员。然而目的都是一定的，那就是泄密。

泄密为的是什么？后座议员总有不臣之心，前座议员想更进一步，大臣们要争取更多的民意。威斯敏斯特漏得像个筛子，这是不可避免的，也是一些野心勃勃者想要更进一步的阶梯。

Mattie Storin一直在这里闲逛，手上端着一杯樱桃威士忌。作为女性Alpha，她一直能极好地平衡强硬和多愁善感。她永远精力充沛，首相暴毙时她就是第一个冲到10号的，并难以自持地为空气中浓郁的信息素香气心驰神往。

随即，她便意识到了一个可能性。如果她更谨慎一点，就可以顺利挖出来震惊政坛的大新闻。但Alpha的激情使得她丧失了该有的谨慎，她的提问轻而易举被人抓住了把柄，错失了挖掘惊天内幕的机会。

但今天在哈罗德的好友告诉她，有个议员在这里一掷千金，准备向一位Omega政府高官求婚。“你能想象这个议员有多帅吗？”她兴致勃勃地跟她说，而Mattie的心思完全在Omega这个字眼上，敷衍地打发掉了她。于是她连忙冲到了这里，并在跟保守党的宣传处处长O’neill喝酒时打听到了更多。

“Hacker是反对党，但前首相觉得这问题不大。原本他预定将在明天向Humphrey Appleby求婚的。”O’neill几杯酒下肚，把话都吐了个一干二净：“Humphrey好像前不久刚封爵，还要提拔到常务秘书。我们还要顺便借这件事推行公平就业计划。不过这些事变数都太大，本来我们的宣传单都印好了，体现党派在平等方面的工作。结果现在党内现在出来的几个竞选人都是Alpha或者Beta，这帮人正忙着推翻首相的政策，凸显自己的强硬呢。”

“为什么呢？”她带着抚慰的语气问，“公平就业计划挺好的啊？”

“这就是最他妈可笑的地方了，传单都印好了，但他们突然不让发了，还问我那些他妈的传单明年发会不会过时！你说，他们在害怕什么呢？”

“也许是一位已经证明了自己能力的Omega竞选人？”Mattie试探地问道。O’meill喝了一大口伏特加，目光看着杯底而不是她的眼睛。这个记者已经上钩了，希望他说的话能让党鞭长满意，也希望她能放弃纠缠。

44.5h

前首相的骨灰在圣玛丽礼拜堂里安放着，一圈新鲜的翠绿色松枝环绕着黑色钢琴漆面的木盒，旁边是四副枝形烛台，上面白色的蜡烛已经燃了一半，烛泪在台座上积成了一堆。Malcolm穿着一身纯黑的礼服，打着领结，百无聊赖地坐在旁边的凳子上打瞌睡。

“你这样真他妈像伦勃朗的油画。”Jamie走进来，后面跟着Sam。“站在门口还真以为你是谁家的寡妇。”

“少废话，外面那些记者又在放什么屁呢？”Malcolm不耐烦地挥挥手，Jamie汇报道：“《每日邮报》貌似终于打算放过你们了，《太阳报》也不遑多让，他们现在正在跟踪一名叫James Hacker的议员，打算挖出来要跟他结婚的政府高官，你知道他吗？”

Malcolm摇摇头。Sam把照片递给他：“我在反对党工作的姐妹给我的。”

“天哪！这么帅！”Malcolm惊呼道：“他简直可以当电影明星了，Arnold从哪儿找了这么一个好靶子？”

“他的未婚夫是内阁秘书从温切斯特起的学弟，一直对内阁秘书言听计从。”Jamie说，他有点不太高兴Malcolm在夸别人帅气，特别是对方跟自己都叫James：“还有，你的好朋友FU终于同意竞选首相，竞选演讲将要在前首相葬礼后发布。很快唐宁街10号将要开始日天日地了。”

Malcolm笑了笑：“FU的蛋蛋捏在我们手里呢，我们可得拼尽全力帮他当上首相。”

46h

Humphrey回到伯明翰的公寓，跟他的Alpha交换了一个漫长的亲吻。孕期反应还没有造访这个男孩，之前晚餐的时分，他在他的公务员朋友家里小小地品尝了这个善于烹调美食到不太像英国人的球球Omega最新研发的新菜，并大大称赞了他，表示一定会让他做自己孩子的教父。

“你有孩子了？”

“很快会有的。”

Hacker一边吻他，一边摘掉他的围巾，把他的大衣脱下来挂到门后的衣帽钩上。他抱着自己的Omega，一只手护着他的肚子，把他抱回了卧室。Hacker动作轻柔地解开Omega的衬衣，在他柔软的腹部落下一连串的亲吻。Humphrey爱怜地托起他的脸：“Jim，我真的很抱歉让你卷入这些事情之中。”

“没关系的，Humpy。”来自Alpha的信息素宽宥而充满爱意，Humphrey在被标记前是苹果花透明清新的春天香气，但与Hacker的结合后，现在就是玫瑰醇厚而韵味悠长的气息。“但是我要给宝宝起名字。”

“好的，都依你。”Omega搂上Alpha的肩膀，把他拉进又一个吻里。

48h

皇家卫队准时前来接替义务守灵的Malcolm了，新闻官穿上黑色的开司米大衣步入冬天的寒风之中。凌晨的伦敦寂静无声，他径自走向门口停着的劳斯莱斯幻影。

“恭喜你终于他妈的想开了，Frankie。”他在副驾驶座上系好安全带，转头对后座的Francis说道。

“对啊，我想开了。”Francis懒懒地回应，“既然我有这个资格，那为什么要去辅佐一些Alpha蠢货上台呢？现在一切都尘埃落定，我们不妨一起去找点乐子，这两天我们可都累得够呛。”

“说的没错。”Arnold笑了笑，踩了一脚油门，“首相大人。”

0h

一切都与性有关，只有性与权力有关。

四个小时前当整个帝国最位高权重的三位Omega悄无声息地在10号二层的办公室解开领带的时候，年轻的首相就觉得自己已经硬到不能忍受了，他悄悄伸手到下面，想要释放出来自己的阴茎，却被直接阻止了。

凭良心说年过不惑的中年人没什么可看的，作为Alpha，首相偏爱肉欲的最高标准，那些Omega为了挨操而生的，两个奶子分量不小，不过上了年纪的Omega，丰满往往会变成松弛，倒不如修长纤细的身材好看些。

首相这么想着，手已经诚实地揽上了自己的下属。Malcolm的腰细的吓人，他抓着这腰就无法放开，手跟被黏住了似的。而Arnold已经轻车熟路地跨上了自己的身体，情液从小巧挺翘的臀瓣里渗到他的腰上。Francis跪在他的腿中间，党鞭长正施展他灵活的口舌之术，喉咙湿湿密密地裹绞，直接把没受过这种刺激的首相吸到缴械投降。

现在他刚偷偷吞下了一片药，战意正酣。高级顾问已经趴在了一旁连连喘气，Francis也已经瘫倒在床上，蓝眼睛失神地睁大，白色的液体从嘴角溢出来。首相这时正双手掐着内阁秘书的腰猛力抽送着，像一只凶狠的野兽。

很快，高潮的快感便如积雨云一般在Alpha的大脑中堆积，他的心脏越跳越快，呼吸也越来越粗。最终在射精的一瞬间，首相两眼一黑，栽了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈终于写完了！有没有人发现卡尼沃鲁斯·艾维是肉食长春藤的英文啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！

**Author's Note:**

> （麦哥由于Sherlock本身不是英政剧所以暂不参与奸妃撕逼——而且他弟夏洛克这挂太大了）  
死了的那个首相是个原创人物23333本来我想用英版纸牌屋里的首相（好歹有脸），但是因为他长得太像洪世贤了不方便读者代入文章的黄暴剧情。


End file.
